Infamous: the writing prompt
by Pinballman
Summary: I hope you guys enjoy this series I have ideas I wanted to do in this universe so let's see where this takes us.


Chapter one: ink droplet

3rd person

As the wind blows of the salty sea water mixed with fresh fish being pulled up onto boats by fishing boat net's, you can hear the sound of seagulls yelling. And some bells ringing as a young very tall gentleman sits on the edge of the Pire looking outward at a vast range at a lake between "China town' downtown and a small city in Seattle, Washington ???? Pov

"ah man… it is nice out today, perfect fishing weather if ya really wanted." I say swinging my legs back and forth like a child that sits in a chair to big for him "I like peaceful days like this, gives you not only moments to think but also beautiful scenery that….well makes ya think."

3rd person

As he started to stand up on the dock he was sitting on he took one last deep breath of the salty air before turning around towards the city and as he started to walk towards the city he could feel his feet not touching the ground as he tries to go back he starts to spin in place

?? ? pov

"crap baskets, crap baskets, crap baskets!" I say ask I take a swimming position and tries to "swim" back to land but I only end up higher in the air as I keep struggling I look around only to see buildings being pulled up from their foundation or parts of them are being crushed because of some of the other buildings hiring others causing death and destruction, while plants were going through their life cycle at a rapid pace going from a bud to its adult sizes to die again and end up as a seed once more, everything is floating at this point and as I finally stop struggling I just think about the good moments I had in mind life…before I had to quickly clothes my eyes because of reasons I don't know of…so here I am floating in the air, looking back on life, about to die, covered in ink… "I had two expectations of me dying, first I hoped I wasn't a virgin before I died, and second I wanted to die in a cool manner not just here thinking about some…nice….hot…busty….hehehe" after saying those few words I started blushing and fantasizing about my dream girl "….oh the humanity…wait what's going on why is everything getting brighter and why does it feel like I'm melting" I quickly say before checking my forehead to only see ink "why does it feel like I'm just a blob of ink….weird. But most importantly the blinding light ahead of me" I almost yell before screaming out for help frantically waving my arms and legs I shut my eyes subconsciously accepting that this is the end to only fine after opening my eyes…I was back on the dock standing facing the city I quickly pat myself down to check all my limbs are still intact before looking in my pants for a final check "I'm not in a parallel dimension…." I quickly give myself a little pinch on my arm before feeling the pain "ow…..I'm not dreaming…" I see a very fine looking woman in front of me but before I can flirt I need to figure out something "excuses me miss what's the date and where are we?" I asked

"it's the XX of XX, 20XX and your in Seattle, Washington you idiot." She gave me a very annoyed look on her face when she gave me that response.

"thank you sorry for disturbing you" I say with a slight bow…I need to stop that habit, I'm not a waiter anymore…anyway so with that information "hmm…so I'm not dead either….then what am I" as I say that I could hear two loud explosions coming from two different DUP stations "what the" I have a choice to make, either head down a alleyway that seemed dark and dangerous, head down a wide open well lit road…."I don't like either options I'll just climb this building to get a more clear view" I said thinking aloud as I climb the water pipe to a building in front of me and to my surprise I see to my left the path of the open street held dead bodies and blood and to my right the path that could have hold death pain and agony held people unconscious being pinned against walls and to the ground "who did this" and to my surprise I see a person in a very blinding light blue land in front of me

"ah sorry civilian I didn't see you there, don't worry I give out autographs" he said as he stood in a heroic pose as I just stood their in confusion wondering who he is and where did he come from. I would have remembered him if he was this cocky and egotistical, but I never seen him in my life.

"uh…who are you?" he looked at me in shocked for a second like he couldn't believed me saying those things like I was just born yesterday or at least was visiting Seattle and didn't hear about him so he gathered back his confidence and thoughts and tried again

"are you sure your just not used to seeing stars this up close before, it's me D-" before he even got to finish his statement another person landed in the same fashion as the first guy wearing the same clothing but only his hoodie and beanie is blood red and had a more of a bully

demeanor rather than the first guys heroic and justice vibe.

Ignoring the person next to him he immediately was me and asked "Hey why aren't you cowering in fear in front of me" he said stepping close to me smirking like he gets a kick out of scaring people but again I have never seen this person before so I just repeated what I said to the first guy.

"Who are you?" he had the same reaction like he couldn't believe this so hue just chuckles and crosses his arms to make himself seem tough and as he gathered his thoughts and a smirks that could be it's own person he finally comes up with something with a response to my statement.

"really now well how about I teach ya" he said cracking his knuckles for intimidation, I shakily take a step back out of intimidation, almost fear as the identical twin coughs to catch our attention

"as I was saying, I am the hero-" once again he was cut off again by the same guy

"the mastermind-" they both cut each other off to only say the last page in unison

"Delsin Rowe!" they both look at each other confused as they say again "no I am Delsin"

"I spared Augustin"

"I killed Augustin" once again they said it in unison but they appear to have different outcomes in their universes

"so did universes form on top of each other or did someone's conscious split into two and they have different ideas…" before my eyes the red Delsin started to attack the blue Delsin

"no one is better than me!" he shouted as he threw a surfer bomb towards the others Delsin's direction but Evil Delsin quickly moved out the way and kick evil Delsin in the stomach before my very eyes one doesn't want to hurt anyone but is being labeled as a killer, the other probably is a killer, both are fighting for the same goal in different ways one wants to give conduits a good name while the other wants to what seems like "if they want monsters then they got it" treatment, both want to take down the DUP but going at it from different angles…

"Oi, Oi, Oi, how can you two be so 'powerful' when you both know that you can't beat each other so why even try" I need them to stop fighting and have one of them think rationally before a block gets destroyed….

"where is this coming from?" Evil Delsin asked as he got up slowly walking at me

"think about it for a minute you two would get no where from defeating the DUP if you two fight all day and all night, by the time y'all are tired Augustin would have….done whatever she is planning. And I know neither of you want that."

Evil Delsin smirks as he stopped to think about it for a moment "…Yeah you're right we would get no where if we kept fighting, so first we hit those protesters after 7-8 business days when you get your gun ok? Great come talk to me by the pier if your interested" he then started to head twords the pier as he ran off literally in a puff of smoke.

"look kid, I can tell you have Talent so if you want we could get us some grub while we talk it over? Huh? Just meet me by the drive through if you want to see the extent of your powers" he just like the other ran off in a puff of smoke to the stand alone restaurant near the forest that had a small eating area outside.

I was now presented with two choices…I could go on a path of possible death and murder, or do something I'm not even sure I am apart of….better question now that I think about it "what am I!"

End of chapter


End file.
